Briser la Glace
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Si vous réussissez à briser la glace, alors peut-être aurez-vous une chance d'obtenir plus... Le Colonel Roy Mustang trouve Ed étendu dans la rue, épuisé par les kilomètres qu'il a couru dans sa culpabilité. Parental! RoyxEd. Traduction.


**Hello tout le monde ! :D Nouvelle traduction ! ****En attendant que je finisse **_**Permis de Conduire**_** ^^'**

**Auteur : **The Sacred Pandapuff

**Traducteur : **etoile-de-saphir

**Disclaimer : **rien ne nous appartient à l'auteur, comme à moi.

**Titre original : **Break The Ice

**Parental ! RoyxEd** (décidemment je ne m'en lasse pas :D)

**Rated : **T

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**BRISER LA GLACE**

Pac. Pac. Pac. Pac.

Un pas, puis un autre, puis un autre.

Ses jambes lui faisaient très mal. Il sentait qu'il devait s'arrêter et se laisser tomber mais quelque chose le poussait à continuer. C'était peut-être l'adrénaline. Ou son propre stupide entêtement. L'air était froid, meurtrissant ses poumons et il commençait à lui devenir difficile de garder le fil de ses pensées. La scène était floue et ses enjambées devenaient de plus en plus réduites. Il avait même commencé à pleuvoir. Il avait froid et chaque muscle de son corps était douloureux.

Mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Non pas que ça avait été un miracle. Il ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait pleuré. Il n'était pas question de pleurer alors que son petit frère, avec le fardeau qu'il portait, en était incapable. Et ce depuis des années.

Et tout était de sa faute.

Il sentit ses genoux lâcher et il heurta violemment le sol, se coupant méchamment, la douleur se faisant lancinante à travers tout son corps.

Mais il ne pleura pas.

Son corps commençait à réagir à son épuisement. Tout son corps était… enfin pas vraiment en _souffrance_ ou peut-être était-ce une sorte de douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentée. Il se mit en boule et laissa échapper un son étouffé à mi-chemin entre le gémissement le grognement. Il ferma les yeux avec force et bascula.

Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Encore et encore et encore. Au fil du temps.

Peut-être était-ce une sorte de douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentée. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais nommé. Le pire était la douleur dans ses poumons. S'il essayait de respirer trop fort, trop vite ou de dire quelque chose, il y gagnait une violente quinte de toux. Et cela rendait la « douleur » encore pire. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne pouvait même pas se lever. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir.

Le sol était humide, froid et dur. Il aurait aimé au moins pouvoir enfouir sa tête dans l'herbe en guise d'oreiller, mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il s'effondre sur le sol, dans les rues sales de Central. Dieu qu'il détestait cet endroit. Il le détestait tellement…

Kof. Kof. Kof. Kof.

Toux après toux après toux après toux jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la stopper.

Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, sa respiration devenant de la vapeur blanche ou peut-être grise juste devant lui. Il étendit son bras gauche et essaya de ressentir sa respiration mais son corps était comme engourdi. Il laissa sa main retomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux, sentant une ombre sombre autour de sa tête. Cela ressemblait à une berceuse, l'incitant à s'endormir mais il sentait un besoin irrépressible de rester éveillé. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il se sentait trop énervé pour ça. Il se sentait trop coupable pour ça.

Il essaya de lécher ses lèvres sèches mais sa bouche elle-même l'était. Il se rendit compte que sa respiration était rapide. Bon, pas étonnant, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Son corps entier tremblait, cherchant à exprimer son épuisement. Il essaya d'ignorer la douleur.

Pac. Pac. Pac. Pac.

L'un après l'autre, les pas se rapprochaient.

_Bon sang_, pensa-t-il avec lassitude._ Je suis trop fatigué pour me défendre…_

« … Fullmetal ? Fullmetal, est-ce que ça va ?! » Demanda avec anxiété le Colonel Roy Mustang, s'agenouillant près de lui. Ed remua sa main vers le Colonel d'un air fatigué.

« … Je vais bien… » Réussit-il à dire en ouvrant les yeux. Mustang avait l'air très inquiet. Il essaya de l'aider à se mettre debout. Edward grogna furieusement. « … Laissez tomber, bâtard, je veux me reposer… »

« Pas dans les rues », coupa Roy, et il commença à l'emmener. Ed réussit à faire quelque pas avant de s'effondrer à nouveau, entourant sa gorge de ses mains. Il toussa plusieurs fois. Roy attendit un moment avant de le soulever avec un grognement sourd. Il vacilla légèrement.

« Tu es lourd », constata-t-il avec étonnement et il commença à avancer recevant un grognement silencieux de la part de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne sut pas du tout combien de temps cela prit, mais au bout d'un moment il nota que l'air s'était réchauffé et qu'il avait été étendu sur un canapé moelleux. Roy le recouvrit d'une couverture.

« Tu vas attraper froid comme ça. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par prendre soin de toi ? C'est trop demander de la part de quelqu'un qui doit s'occuper de lui et de son frère ? »

Ed râla et tourna le dos au Colonel, ses mains enserrant le bord de la couverture, abaissant la tête près de sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'était quelque peu calmée et il se sentait un peu plus réveillé. Roy disparut quelque part. Edward grogna.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que _ce bâtard_ le trouve ? Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils tout simplement pas le laisser tranquille ?

Les pas revinrent et il regarda amèrement le Colonel. Mustang ne sourit pas lorsqu'il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Ed le bu de bonne grâce mais ne remercia pas. Ce n'était pas comme si le brun s'y était attendu de toute façon.

Roy soupira. « Que s'est-il passé Fullmetal ? Où est ton frère ? »

Le dit Fullmetal enfouit son visage dans l'un des coussins, en respirant l'odeur. Bon sang, il sentait comme le bâtard…

« Rien… » Murmura-t-il. « Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. »

La main de Roy trembla de colère. « Ne me dit pas de ne pas m'en mêler. Tes affaires sont aussi les miennes. »

Ed gronda furieusement. Sa gorge le brûlait. « Vous, le vieux, n'avait pas idée de ce que signifie le mot 'personnel', n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Colonel plissa les yeux. « Bien sur que je sais ce que ça signifie. Mais je trouve que c'est assez étrange de te voir allongé sur le sol presque évanouit, avec ton frère hors de vue. Que se serait-il passé si quelqu'un t'avais attaqué ? Je pense que ça me concerne. »

« Personne ne nous a attaqué », répliqua Edward avec hargne, se rendant compte qu'il commençait à perdre sa voix. C'était si exaspérant ! Il ajusta un peu mieux la couverture et commença à bouder. « Allez vous faire voir. »

« J'essaye de prendre soin de toi et c'est ainsi que tu me remercie ? » demanda Roy avec colère. Ce fut ensuite au tour du blondinet de plisser les yeux.

« Je n'appellerais pas ça 'remercier'. Je ne ferais pas une chose pareille. Surtout quand vous ne faites que me taper sur le système. Laissez-moi tranquille. » Gronda-t-il, puis il ferma les yeux. Mustang claqua des doigts. Ed rouvrit les yeux, alarmé mais nota que Roy ne portait pas ses gants. Dieu merci.

« Que s'est-il passé Fullmetal ? »

« CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS BORDEL ! », s'écria Edward et il se mit à tousser furieusement. Roy lui frotta le dos avec inquiétude et posa sa main sur le front de son jeune subordonné.

« Tu es brûlant. Tu vois où tu t'emmènes ? Tu es malade. Maintenant pourquoi ne pas me laisser t'aider ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile là dedans ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! Si c'est si dur à comprendre pour vous, alors je me contenterais de… ! »

Roy le rallongea lorsqu'il tenta de se lever. Edward essaya de le frapper. « Lâchez-moi ! »

Mustang attrapa ses mains et le repoussa. Il était fort, mais ce n'était pas comme si Ed ne s'y était pas attendu. Roy faisait parti des militaires. Là-bas, même ceux qui n'avaient pas l'air fort pouvait réserver quelques surprises, alors pourquoi pas Mustang qui avait déjà l'air bien musclé ?

« Calme-toi. Tu n'iras nulle part dans l'état où tu te trouves. Mets ton entêtement de côté pour une fois. Ce n'est pas sain. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous deux quand vous vous contentez de disparaître et revenez après plusieurs mois sans que nous ayons une quelconque idée de l'endroit où vous étiez. Nous voulons juste vous aider », dit tristement le plus âgé en soupirant. « Tu re-veux de l'eau ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça avec hésitation et reposa sa tête contre le doux coussin. Roy récupéra le verre et commença à se diriger vers ce qui devait être la cuisine d'après Edward. Il se frotta les yeux et le front alors que les pas revenaient.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Ed ? demanda avec hésitation le brun alors qu'il lui tendait le verre. Edward le regarda bizarrement alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« …Hein ? Je vais bien… je vais bien, vraiment… » Dit-il avant d'essayer de boire toute l'eau d'un coup. Roy posa sa main sur son épaule et Ed s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

« Pas trop vite. Bois-la doucement », dit-il. Edward acquiesça alors qu'il faisait un léger mouvement pour repousser la main de l'homme, mais décida finalement de ne pas le faire. Après avoir bu, il se rallongea. Mustang sourit en lui caressant les cheveux. Ed frémit légèrement mais le chaud contact était si agréable qu'il ne le repoussa pas. C'était réconfortant.

« Très bien Edward. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Ed baissa la tête. « C'est ma faute… Il doit toujours être furieux… »

« Qui ? Alphonse ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne reste jamais en colère bien longtemps… Il est probablement déjà inquiet… », essaya de le réconforter Roy, mais le petit blond secoua la tête.

« Mais _tout _est de ma faute et il vient juste de s'en rendre compte », murmura craintivement Ed, et Roy le serra contre lui.

« Pourquoi ne pas me raconter depuis le début ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça. « Oui, bien sûr… Attendez, je ne _vous_ le raconterai pas. Enlevez vos mains de moi, lâchez-moi ! » Il recommença à lutter et Mustang le rallongea, soupirant bruyamment.

« Edward, j'essaye vraiment juste de t'aider. En parler te fera te sentir mieux. Crois-moi, je le sais. »

« Ne me sortez pas cette connerie de 'je suis plus vieux que toi, fais moi confiance'… » Grogna Edward furieusement. Roy récupéra la couverture.

« Si tu ne coopères pas, pourquoi ne pas juste t'en aller et mourir de froid dehors ?! »

Ed le regarda avec colère. « Vous n'avez pas à connaître chaque petit détail de ma vie. »

« Et je ne les connais pas. Je ne connais rien. Je sais seulement quelques faits. Je ne crois pas connaître le vrai toi sous cette surface. Et tu ne me connais pas non plus, alors ne juges pas », répliqua le jeune colonel. « Alors tu t'en vas ou tu parles ? »

Edward plissa les yeux. « Si je reste, je peux récupérer la couverture ? »

Roy acquiesça. Le jeune garçon eut un sourire malicieux.

« Je peux avoir de ces cookies ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un paquet sur la table. Roy soupira avec irritation.

« …Bien ! » s'écria-t-il, lançant la couverture à Ed et allant chercher les cookies. Ed sourit tristement.

« Maman faisait des cookies, avant. Ils sont meilleurs faits maison, vous savez », dit-il. Mustang acquiesça.

« Je peux l'imaginer. »

Edward prit une bouchée. « Je n'ai pas mangé de cookies depuis des années… j'ai déjà oublié quel goût ça a. Mes préférés étaient ceux avec des pépites de chocolat. »

Roy acquiesça de nouveau et laissa Ed manger un peu avant de lui rappeler pourquoi il avait le droit de manger ces cookies. Le visage d'Edward changea.

« Je voudrais vraiment ne pas avoir à le raconter. C'est tellement stupide. Juste une dispute quelconque, celles qui arrivent avec tout le monde… »

« Mais les autres ne se retrouvent pas étendus dans les rues, complètement incapable de se défendre eux-mêmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis capable de me défendre, espèce de… ! »

« Pas à ce moment là. Et si quelque chose était arrivé ? On est à Central Ed. Central est pleine de gens qui ferait presque n'importe quoi à une personne simplement étendue dans les rues. Tu devrais être content que je sois le premier à t'avoir repéré. »

Edward soupira. « Vous avez un frère ou une sœur ? »

Son vis-à-vis secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Alors cela est sûrement un peu dur à comprendre… mais les frères et sœurs se disputent de temps en temps. Des disputes quelconques, vous voyez. Comme ne pas aimer quelque chose que l'autre a fait et chercher à le faire remarquer si souvent que l'autre en devient dingue. A ce moment là, j'étais dans la ville à côté de Central, nous ne faisions que discuter et puis notre… eh bien, Al a mentionné encore une fois notre père… Je déteste quand il fait ça… Enfin bref, je me suis énervé et j'ai commencé à lui crier d'arrêter de parler de ce bâtard comme s'il était une sorte de héros qui avait du partir à la guerre ou quelque chose du genre. Alors Al a dit que j'étais trop borné pour lui donner une chance et la dispute a commencé. Je ne me souviens même pas de tout… mais à la fin nous pointions du doigt les défauts de l'autre et… et il a juste dit tellement de choses et toutes étaient vraies et… Je ne trouvais rien. Juste quelques petites choses. Rien d'important. Et il avait une collection complète de choses pour me blâmer. C'était tellement flippant. Quel genre de modèle je suis ? J'ai _tout_ raté. J'ai raté la vie de mon frère, et il ne récupérera jamais le temps qui a été perdu par ma faute. Ca fait tellement mal. Je me déteste tellement… », Raconta Ed alors que sa voix commençait à trembler.

Roy se sentit mal pour lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

Ed releva la tête. « …Pourquoi pas ? »

Le brun sourit faiblement.

« Tu ne devrais pas te détester. Tout ce que tu as fait a été pour ton frère. Tu voulais juste le voir à nouveau heureux. Tu as essayé dur, Edward. Très dur. Ce que tu as essayé de faire… c'était juste trop difficile pour toi. Trop difficile pour n'importe qui. Ne te blâme pas pour rater et empirer la situation. Tes intentions étaient bonnes. Alphonse devrait être fier. Il était juste en colère. Les gens disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas quand ils sont en colère. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Vous ne l'avez pas entendu. »

« Mais je sais que ce n'est pas son genre de détester froidement son propre frère. Il t'aime Edward, autant que tu l'aimes. Il déteste te voir blessé, autant que tu détestes le voir blessé. Parfois tu ne t'en rends pas comte, c'est tout. »

Ed le regarda d'un air presque suppliant. « Vous me dites ça juste pour me remonter le moral ou vous le pensez vraiment ? »

Roy faillit rire à cette phrase enfantine, mais se retint pour ne laisser voir qu'un gentil sourire. « Je le pense. Je le pense _vraiment_. »

Ed sourit en mettant un autre cookie dans sa bouche et tourna le regard vers la fenêtre avec l'air de quelqu'un regardant quelque part loin au-delà des nuages.

« … Al doit être inquiet », dit il avec un petit sourire coupable. « Je n'aurais pas du m'enfuir… J'ai cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était à peu près à 3 kms d'ici. »

Les yeux de Mustang s'élargirent. « Tu as courut pendant 3 kms ? »

« Oui… j'étais juste… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça. »

Roy lui toucha de nouveau le front. Il haussa les sourcils. « Tu n'as plus l'air fiévreux. »

Ed rit. « Je ne suis pas souvent malade. Quand je le suis, ça disparaît en quelques heures. »

Roy récupéra le paquet de cookies vide alors qu'Ed fourrait le dernier dans sa bouche. « Je crois que tu me dois un paquet de cookies, Ed. »

« Non. Vous me les avez donnés de vous-même. C'était l'échange équivalent pour les informations que vous avez reçues. »

Roy grogna. « Oui, c'est ça. Tu devrais dormir à présent, tu as toujours l'air épuisé. »

« Mais Al… ! »

« Il viendra nous trouver. Fais moi confiance. »

Ed le regarda d'un air hésitant. « Je ne sais pas. »

Son aîné sourit en tapotant la tête de l'adolescent. « Tu devrais vraiment me faire plus confiance. »

Ed ronchonna et lui tourna le dos. « S'il ne me trouve pas avant que je sois réveillé, vous êtes mort, Mustang. »

Roy rit en se levant et attrapa le verre vide. « J'imagine bien. »

Environ une heure plus tard, Roy entendit sonner à l'entrée et ouvrit rapidement pour ne pas perturber le sommeil d'Edward. Une grande armure était debout près de la porte.

« Colonel, il faut que vous m'aidiez, Edward… ! »

« Est là. Il dort, entre », répondit Roy chaleureusement en le laissant passer. Alphonse entra avec un « Oh. » hésitant.

Le Colonel sourit en refermant la porte. Alphonse savait depuis des années à qui se fier quand il sentait qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, et avec un peu de chance, Ed commençait à le réaliser aussi. Peut-être que la glace avait été brisée.

Crac. Crac. Crac. Crac.

La glace se brise et finit par fondre.

* * *

**The Ennd :3 'sont trop chou non ? ^^**

**Review? :)**


End file.
